


Happily ever after?

by Bikerblossom



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerblossom/pseuds/Bikerblossom
Summary: After surviving the aftermath of the reapers for the 3rd time Shepherd trys to find her happily ever after with her faithful companion ,lover and friend. But what will it take to live in peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still a work in progress so bear with me.

Shepard woke to find she couldn't move. Fearing the worst, she called out, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
There was silence. For what seemed like forever, nothing happened. She took this time to take in as much as possible about her surroundings.  
She was in what looked like a medical room, clean with minimal decor. Her body slowly came back under her control. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her ribs protested. She managed to rise on her elbows.  
The door suddenly opened and a familiar face came through.  
Her eye sight was still blurry, but she knew those scars anywhere.  
Garrus looked drained. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was thin and pale.  
He saw her staring and walked towards her. He was sporting a new scar, but it was barely noticeable to someone who didn't know the turian well.  
"You had us all worried Shepard. Next time you do something stupid, try not to hit your head. "  
He seemed to force the word "Shepard" out, as if it was foreign to him.  
"Do you remember much?" he asked as he took a seat next to her bed.  
"It's still hazy. I... There was a small boy and three large consoles. The boy said to choose, but it was so hard. Destroy the reapers, let them retreat, or keep them around."  
"You choose to destroy them and help all synthetics. EDI is looking forward to seeing you about that," he reassured her. "Do you remember EDI?" he asked as if he was scared of the answer. "You did hit your head very hard. The docs said you might not remember much. I should really go get them now that your awake." He got up to go. Suddenly Shepard panicked, thinking she would be left alone again. Through all of this, it was the thought of him that kept her fighting. And now he was walking away from her.  
"GARRUS wait! I remember EDI. I remember Joker and all the rest of the crew. But most of all, I remember a strong, dedicated, loyal turian with really sexy scars. He is my world and I would be lost without him." She was fighting back the tears. The thought of him leaving her again crushed her.  
He stood there in what seemed like shock. He started to shake a little but checked himself.  
He walked back to her and sat on the bed. "I thought you wouldn't remember. The docs said you might not..."  
She pulled herself up a bit more in bed and winced. He took hold of her hand nervously. She pulled him closer.  
When his lips met hers, it felt like the first time they kissed. Slightly unsure, but with passion behind it.  
As the passion grew more intense, they moved their bodies closer. Shepard winced with pain, but wouldn't release him.  
"AHEM!"  
Startled, they both turned around. Shepard again recoiled with pain. Garrus looked back at her, concerned. "I'm ok," she managed to reply.  
"Nice to see you haven't changed," Tali said as she waited to be asked in.  
"Come and sit down, Tali," Shepard said with a smile.  
Garrus sat up and pulled the chair around, facing them both. Tali sat down.  
"You two put on quite a show," she said, motioning to the camera in the corner of the room. Garrus blushed, "I'll go tell them you're awake," he said and rushed out.  
"So, you remember then?" Tali asked. "Well that's good. So nice to have you back. How are you feeling?"  
"Like a krogan headbutted me in the ribs," Shepard replied. Tali laughed.  
"Garrus was so worried about you. He never stopped looking for you and when we found you in the rubble, he wouldn't let anyone touch you. He carried you to the nearest transport and brought you here himself. He has been with you night and day." It was then that Shepard noticed the pile of clothes and blanket in the corner.  
Tali came over and hugged Shepard. "The whole crew will know you're awake now, so be prepared for lots of hugs," she chuckled.  
Garrus came back in the room. "I will leave you two to it. I will tell the docs to leave you to catch up for a bit and to knock before they come in," she said smiling.  
She got up and left the room. Garrus looked at Shepard, confused, "what did she mean knock before they come in?" Shepard motioned him closer. As he leaned closer, she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. When she finally let him up for air, all he managed to say was "ah."  
Shepard laughed and pulled him close again.  
His arms engulfed her and held her tight. His hands moved over her face, brushing her hair from her face. She caressed his mandible, tracing the scar left by the Blue Suns airship. Garrus moaned, a deep longing within him. She moved her hand down slowly to his chest and down to the clips of his armor. Slowly she clicked them off one by one.  
He removed her gown gently over her shoulders. He then slowly traced his fingers down her arms and cupped each ample breast, kissing them gently. As Shepard moaned, he intensified his tongue movements. Long strokes over her nipples, then circles. Sucking soft then hard, as she found the buckles that held the bottom half of his armor. He groaned and moved so she could remove them.  
He laid beside her on the bed, side by side taking each other in. He then got up in horror as he noticed the bruises and cuts all over her body. His excitement still raging.  
"I...so many!" His eyes were sad and concerned.  
"I can't feel them. You won't hurt me. Come here. I missed you." She swung her legs out of bed and fought the urge to wince again. The gown fell to the floor, exposing her figure. She wasn't thin, but average. Her breasts bounced as she reached out to him.  
"Kayla! I don't want to hurt you," he said as his eyes drunk in all her curves he loved so well.  
"Ok I won't force you," she said and turned to pick up her gown.  
She cried out in pain and pleasure as he entered her from behind. Pulling her close with his hands on her breasts. "Arr....mmmm... That feels so good. I've missed you. Oh my God I love you."  
He withdrew and gently picked her up and put her on the bed. He was on her in moments, this time slower.  
He was panting hard now and she was screaming so loudly. As they both came in sync, he whispered, "Kayla, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"  
She replied in seconds, "Yes. Thought you'd never ask."  
They fell asleep in each other's arms. Both exhausted and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old flames find the news hard.

Chapter 2  
They were awoken by a knock at the door.  
Garrus jumped up, threw on the bottom half of his armor, and opened the door. There was a salarian at the door. "I was told this is where commander Shepard is recovering. I was told to take good care of her by my former mentor Mordan before he passed from this plan," he said without a single breath. "Thank you," Garrus replied. He stepped aside as the salarian walked in.   
He turned to Shepard and said, "My name is Sefren, I've heard so much about you."   
Garrus dressed and waited outside the door.  
When the doctor left, he went back in. Kayla was getting dressed. "Sorry. I'll wait outside." He turned to leave.  
"Garrus, you don't have to go. You've seen it all before."  
He stood there with his back to her while she finished dressing. She smiled, remembering how shy he was.  
"Ok all done," she said with a cheeky smile.  
He turned his head first, checking to make sure she wasn't just saying it. She was sitting on the bed and gestured for him to sit with her.  
He came over, took her hands in his, kissed her forehead, and sat down.  
"Do you remember what you asked me last night? Were you serious?" she asked.   
There was a long silence. Garrus looked worried and little embarrassed.  
"Garrus?" she asked again.  
"I.... I asked you three times already while you were out. It was a lot easier and I guess I thought it might wake you up. But yes, I have never been more sure of anything. Ever since that day on the Presidium when you said you were a one turian woman," he smiled to himself, remembering. "I wanted to ask you then, but with everything with the reapers, I thought you would have enough to think about it. Plus, you know how I like savoring the last shot before popping the heat sink," he stopped and watched her expressions.  
"Did you mean what you replied?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes, as if his whole life hung on her answer. Was he holding his breathe too?  
"Garrus, we have been through so much together. Sovereign, the reapers, Ashley and Thane's deaths. You were always right there beside me through it all. So, the answer is the same as last night, Garrus. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes," she laughed and pulled him in to seal it with a kiss.  
They sat and looked into each other's eyes till Garrus got up and said, "Come on, let's test those legs on the ground." He smiled that sexy smile he did when he was thinking something naughty and held out his hand to help her up.  
They walked down the corridor and out into a large open space with plants and places to sit. There was a small crowd near the middle of the clearing.  
Suddenly she shot forward, "SHEPARD, Garrus!" Wrex shouted as he slapped her back.  
"Hey! Stop hogging the guest of honor, Garrus." Wrex grabbed Shepard and started to lead her off in the direction of the small group.   
Everyone was there to welcome her. EDI did indeed have lots of questions. She had a whole new look. Same body shape, but it was now more flesh-like and had a long black wig. Her eyes were blue and she looked almost human. Shepard touched her arm and it was smooth but soft. “I had a few upgrades,” she explained. Everyone had tons of questions and Shepard did her best to answer them all. But through it all, Garrus was by her side, sometimes propping her up.  
When everyone had caught up with her, Garrus pulled her to one side.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned. "I'm ok. A little tired," she answered.  
"Good cause it's not over yet. I've been watching some vids again." He took her hands and went down on one knee. Tears welled in Kayla's eyes.  
"Kayla, you have been the first and last thing on my mind for so long. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't woken up.  
"Well I'm sure Tali would help you get over me," she said. She smiled, but a twinge of jealousy was seeping though.  
"Anyway, you were saying?"  
"Kayla, would you please be my life partner until we get old or until we end up in that bar in the sky?" Garrus looked into her eyes, a little unsure.  
"Yes Garrus. I want to be with you till the end of time."  
There was a huge cheer from the Normandy crew. Shepard hadn't realized they were there. "Well, I guess it's easier this way rather than telling them one by one," she said.  
Everyone came over to congratulate them. Even Tali, although Shepard was sure she would step in if her and Garrus split. She had always liked him, but Kaidan kept his distance. She could tell he was hurting. If he had been different with her on Horizon, it might be him and not Garrus she was marrying. And he knew it.  
She let the excitement die down and walked over to Kaidan. She was still in a lot of pain, but the alcohol helped a little. He saw her coming and looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a huge truck. She could see he was looking for an exit.  
"Kaidan? You ok?" she asked.  
He wouldn't look at her.  
"Erm yeah good Shepard... thanks," he said, looking for available bolt holes.  
"Kaidan, I know you and you're not. And it's Kayla off the Normandy. You know that."  
He looked shocked, "Yeah ok Kayla. I just..."  
"You just what Kaidan?" she prompted.  
He was getting agitated. He couldn't escape without looking stupid in front of all his friends and he knew it.  
"Just leave it Shepard. I'm fine," he snapped.  
"Kaidan!" she said trying to put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him, but he pulled away. "Kaidan?"  
"Just don't touch me!" he said loudly. Garrus turned and looked over. He didn't come over, but he kept his ear on them as they "talked," ready just in case.  
"Kaidan you told me you didn't want to know on Horizon. You really hurt me. I was so pleased to see you and you shot me down. Garrus was there as a friend. It wasn't till we were going to fight the collectors that we got close. What was I supposed to think?"  
"I sent you a message saying sorry about the way I was," he protested.  
"Yes, you did and it hurt even more. Kaidan I love you still, but I'm sorry I love Garrus more. He's been there even when I didn't want him to be." She stopped, tears in her eyes.  
"So why the hell did I come if I'm not wanted here!" he shouted.  
"Kaidan!" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.   
He threw her off, "I TOLD YOU! DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
Garrus was on him in seconds. They were rolling on the floor, swinging punches.  
Liara came and helped Kayla up. She got to her feet and limped over to the fight. "STOP!" she screamed.  
Vega and Jacob managed to pull them apart as Liara and EDI took Shepard back inside.  
They laid her on the bed and she tried to get back up. "No you don't. Just rest." Liara gently pushed her back on the bed. "But I have to get back. They'll kill each other."  
"James and Jacob have it under control. Don't worry," Liara reassured her.  
She sat there, worried over both of them. Why had Kaidan flipped so badly? She knew he still cared, but could he not see how happy she was? She had been awake two days and all of this happening was too much.  
"Shepard? Shepard? SHEPARD!" Liara saw her slump on her bed. "EDI go get the doc quick!" she told EDI. "Actually, I think it's pronounced doctor, Liara." "EDI GO!"  
"Oh, oh yes at once," she left at a run to search for a doctor.  
"Please be ok Kayla, we just got you back," Liara sat in the chair toweling her sweating brow.  
The door burst open and Garrus and Kaidan were both standing in the doorway with James and Jacob right behind.  
"How is she?" Garrus asked and rushed to her side. Kaidan came to the foot of her bed but didn't say anything. The doctor came in and checked her vitals.   
"It's ok. She just fainted. Possibly with the excitement or it could be due to the pain. I'll give her a top up." He took out a vile and a needle and injected her arm. "She should be ok in a little while after some rest," he hinted.  
Liara started to herd every one out. Garrus wouldn't move. "You and Kaidan need cleaned up. If she wakes to see you in that state, she won't be pleased." The boys had completely forgotten their injuries. They gave in and went to find a doctor. There was no arguing with Liara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepherd gose awol.

Chapter 3  
Again she woke in that room. She cried out, "Garrus!" He squeezed her hand. "I am here Kayla." He sounded relieved but still concerned. "How are you feeling?" he asked tenderly.  
"I.. I don't know numb. Your arm!" she gasped. He had had it bandaged to hide the wound but the blood was coming through. "It's ok, hit it off a statue."  
He had a few other cuts and small marks, but otherwise seemed fine.  
"How's Kaidan?" she asked, unsure if he would flip out again. He was quiet for a while then took a deep breath, "I don't know what came over me. I just lost it, the thought of you hurt. I trained for situations like this at C-Sec, but it was like I was just standing watching myself." He hung his head low as if ashamed. "Garrus, honey, it's ok. It proves how much you care. Even though Kaidan was on the other side of it," she reassured him, or at least tried to. "Kaidan's fine. Just a bit rough. His biotics are already healing him. Tough little human. Took Jacob all his strength to hold him back," he smiled as if to admire Kaidan's strength.  
"How are you feeling? Can't have the love of my life testing the loyalty of her one-woman turian just as they announce their marriage," he smiled. Then panic was in his eyes, "You do still want this don't you? I could understand if you didn't. But I love you with all my heart and I..."  
She reached out and held his head to hers, "Of course I still want to marry you. I am a one turian woman remember," she smiled and kissed his crest.  
"I have to stop waking up in this bed," she laughed. "At least they cleaned the sheets while I was out of it."  
"So, you want to mess them up again?" he said with that cheeky sexy smile. His eyes shining like a kid with a new puppy.  
"Oh hell yes." His eyes had her transfixed.  
He leaned closer and kissed her lips. She got up and seductively removed his top. He had changed out of his armor, so his clothes hugged his taut chest plates and muscles. She ran her hands down his chest. He pulled her close and kissed her long and deep. His hands caressed her hair as he drove his tongue deep in her throat. She moaned with pleasure. She had her hands around his waist. She started to remove the bottom part of his outfit and let it drop. They untangled their tongues and while Garrus removed his trousers, she locked the door. She turned and wolf whistled. "Slowly. Slowly. It's too nice of a thing to rush," she said. She was getting breathless just watching him. "You like what you see?" he asked in that seductive voice. His excitement was very plain to see. "Very much, "she said as she walked towards him. He flexed and it jumped. That's how he did it. "Oh my God I love you, Garrus Vakarian," she panted. "That's good cause I love you too, soon-to-be Mrs. Vakarian," he said in that voice. She couldn't stand it any longer. She was on him in moments. Kissing him long and deep, she pushed him on the bed and began to slowly crawl towards his head, laying kisses and bites as she went. He moaned with pleasure. He nearly hit the ceiling as she wrapped her lips around him and started moving her mouth up and down. His head filled with pleasure. He cried out, which only made her move faster. She released him and continued moving up till her hips met his. She slowly lowered herself onto him and he filled her. He groaned loudly as she moved her hips in a circular motion. He reached out and caressed her breasts. As she moved faster, his hands worked harder, twisting her nipples. Licking and sucking, he pulled her close and flipped her over. He was on top now driving himself deeper and deeper till they both cried out as their release came. He laid on her while he got the feeling back in his legs, kissing and holding her. Slowly he withdrew and laid beside her, still breathless.   
"Wow. I am Garrus Vakarian and this is now my favorite spot on the citadel," he said between pants. They both laughed.   
Shepard put her head on his chest. He stroked her hair as they fell into a deep sleep.

He woke to find her gone. Had he just dreamed everything? "Kayla?!" he called out.  
Nothing. He got up and got dressed in a hurry. Liara was in a chair sleeping outside the door. Had she been there this whole time, he wondered.  
"Liara, where's Shepard?" he gently rocked her awake. "She said she needed some air," she replied "And that you would know where she would be".  
He looked puzzled for a moment then an idea struck him. The Presidium.  
He jumped the nearest transport and went to the top of the Presidium, pushing the transport to its limit. He saw the tail fins of another transport above him exactly where he knew it would be.  
She heard his transport and smiled to herself.  
"I thought you were the silent archangel. I could hear you coming a mile away," she teased.  
"Trying a new tactic. The element of surprise. If you hear me coming, you don't think I'm after you then..."   
He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. "Think it will work?" he asked with a sexy smile.  
"Oh hell yes!" she responded.  
"So what are you doing up here alone?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Just needed to clear my head. A lot has happened so fast," she said looking at him for guidance.  
"We don't have to rush into anything. My love for you is as strong as it has ever been. As long as we are together, I don't care about anything else." He looked at her and smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. He slowly lifted her chin and kissed her.  
She sat in silence for a while, engulfed in his warm muscled arms.  
"What do you think about two weeks from now?" she asked.  
"For what exactly?" he asked with a wrinkled brow.  
"For the wedding!" said Shepard excitedly.  
"What?! Really?! Don't these things take time? I need to arrange your induction into the clan and arrange a place that isn't vulnerable to attack and..." she kissed him and laughed.  
"I'll get Liara on it. And Tali. Relax. How does marriage work on Palaven?" She had totally forgotten that they may have different customs.  
"Usually it's a straight forward thing. The clans of the turians wanting to be joined meet, agree, set dowries, etc., and vet the potential of each other. The higher your rank, the better usually. But as it is just my clan, it shouldn't be a problem. It sounds more complicated than it is." He looked off into the distance as if deep in thought.  
"But you haven't told your family yet?" she said, saying what he was thinking.  
"Yeah. My dad knows we are close, but only in a working relationship, not in any other sense," he said with his head low. "It's just, he helped a lot while you were being 'rebuilt' by Cerberus. And I thought you were gone even though I still searched. I think he knew there was more there, but he never asked." He looked really lost.  
"If you are anything like him, he will know. He was probably waiting for you to say something first," she reassured him.  
"Yeah I guess you're right," he seemed to brighten. "But we don't have to see the clan till you're ready and better," he said taking her hands, his three fingers grasping tightly to her hands.  
"When can it be arranged?" she asked. Part of her wanted to get it over with and part of her wanted to not do it at all. What if they didn't like her? What is the protocol? Do females have the same pull as male turians? Will they say no because she was human? She shook her head as if to get rid of all these thoughts.  
"Well anytime really. Both my dad and sister went back to Palaven to help rebuild after the reapers. The elders are there too," he said with a sense of pride.  
"Will it bother them I'm...well...me?" she asked unsure if he understood.  
"If anything, your name is talked about all the time. You risked your life multiple times for the sake of other races. So, they should be honored," he said confidently.  
"That's not exactly what I meant. Has there been 'joining' with other races in turian history before?" she asked, a little on edge.  
"Yes, of course, but it's usually been with asari mostly. Oh! And there was a joining with a turian and a krogan once too. So, it's not rare," he said puffing his chest a little.  
"Wow really! A turian and a krogan. Would've loved to have seen that. Especially with all your bad history," she laughed, a little more at ease now.

She woke on the silk sheets of her bed on the Normandy. She smiled to herself; perks of being commander.  
She heard the hum of the engines, then realized they were moving. It slowly came back to her that they were on their way to Palaven. A wave of nervousness washed over her. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. A shooting pain in her ribs reminded her she wasn't dreaming and to take it easy.   
"Your ribs?" Garrus was sitting at her desk with his feet up watching her. He had been watching her fish.  
He had his Black Widow on his knee and a cloth in one hand. "God, he loves that sniper rifle," she thought.  
He must've seen her staring. "Not as much as I love you," he smiled. He carefully laid the rifle down and walked over to her.  
He leaned in and kissed her longingly. "You were tossing and turning. I wasn't sure if I should wake you," he said a little concerned.  
"Where are we?" she asked as she looked at the stars dancing in the reflection in his eyes. "Coming up on Palaven now. You nervous?" he asked, a little unsure.  
"Yes, but wouldn't you be?" she laughed, still a little uneasy. But, at the end of the day, if the turian race could produce someone like Garrus, they can't be all that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepherd makes a friend.

Chapter 4  
Joker came on the comms, "Just about to come into orbit over Palaven, Commander. Want me to dock or are you taking the Hammerhead down?" he asked.  
"Dock please, Joker. We could all use the shore leave," she replied. Garrus smiled, "Time to show you my home planet. And I know just where to go first," he put his hand out and took hers. He kissed it and led the way out of the Commander's cabin.  
They took a transport car to a distant settlement in front of a large mountain. There was lots of buildings with fields and pools. It seemed that the reapers hadn't got this far on Palaven. There was a huge building in a hexagonal shape with land all around and a lake. It looked like a picture in a book. Instead of landing in the settlement, Garrus took the controls and flew straight to the top of the mountain. To her surprise, it had a crater with a stunning pool of water in the middle. There was purple and orange trees all round it and the grass was an aqua blue color. It was extremely colorful and beautiful.  
Garrus parked the transport in the crater and came around to help Shepard out of the transport.  
"Wow! Were you hiding this? It's stunning!" Shepard exclaimed. There was a few dead trees here and there which seemed to shine bright red. The reapers must've just glanced over this area. Then she spotted something she recognized: A single rose bush in front of a stone plague. A grave? The rose was black, her favorite kind, and it was definitely an Earth rose.  
He must've saw her staring and said, "My mother really loved that one plant from your home world. She said it brought a sense of tranquility to our colorful world." He smiled a sort of sad smile.  
She went over and hugged him. "Thank you for showing me this. It's beautiful." They stood for a while watching the rose bush blow in the cooling wind. "She would've loved you Kayla. Strong. Independent. You know your mind and you're not scared to enforce what's right."   
"It's beautiful Garrus and it doesn't look like many people come here. How did you find this?" she asked. Garrus pulled her close and said "The perks of being the heir to the owner of the village," he said with cheeky smile.  
"Hmm rich and good looking," she laughed.  
He pulled her in and kissed her. Then he turned and said, "Guess we had better go meet my father. He hates lateness. Probably goes back to his C-Sec training."   
He reached out for her hand and they walked hand in hand back to the transport.

They flew over a quiet little village to a large building on the top of a hill. It looked more like a castle than a house. Garrus caught her staring. "It's not that great. Lots of rooms, no privacy. People always asking if you need anything, then just hovering till you give them something to do."  
"It's still impressive," she said in awe.  
They parked in front of the big house. Garrus turned off the engine and looked over to Kayla. She was still trying to take it all in. "Are you ok? We don't have to go in if you're not ready." He looked concerned. "I'm fine," she said and put her hand on his leg. He put his over hers and squeezed. She looked him in the eye and thought she caught a little spark dancing just behind them. She smiled. They both had the spark now.   
Garrus got out and opened her door, offering her his hand as he did so. She took it and got out of the transport. He pushed her gently back on the body of the transport and kissed her long and deep.  
"What if someone sees?" she said, breathless. "Let them," came the longing reply.  
He took her hand and lead her up the stone steps to the door. Garrus opened the door wide and called down the large hall, "Embi! Dad! You home?!" A small portly asari came into view at a sort of waddling run.   
"Garrus! Where have you been? It's been so long." They hugged then Garrus turned and said "Galina! Let me intro..." Galina cut him short, "Commander Shepard! I've heard all about your adventures. Is it true what everyone says?" she asked as she gave Kayla a huge hug.  
After she let Shepard breathe, she replied "If it's naughty, it's true," she caught a quick glimpse of Garrus's cheeky grin and embarrassed look at that comment.  
"Ohh! I like her already!" Galina said with a beaming smile. She dragged them in to a large room with lots of holo pictures of different turians and a few depicting the Great Krogan War. "I'll just go tell your dad that your here." She turned and half ran out of the room.  
There was a loud scratching noise as a varren came tearing through the open door. "Viper!!" Garrus shouted and went down on his knees to pet the beast that was now slobbering all over him.  
Shepard stood there and watched the pair roll around the floor of the large room, thinking how happy they looked and how long it had been since they had last seen each other. She suddenly felt sad at the thought of her keeping him away from his family for so long.  
"Wow he must've missed you," she managed with a weak smile.  
"It's been a while." He laughed then looked over to her, instantly seeing through her fake smile. "What is it? I thought this is what you wanted." She grabbed his hands, "Of course this is what I wanted. I couldn't be happier. But the time you've spent away from home, and I caused it..." He pulled her close. "You are the most important part of my life. You caused nothing. I was away because I wanted and needed to be away. No more." He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.  
She melted in his arms. They hugged for what seemed like forever. Only letting each other go due to Viper whimpering and rushing out of the room.   
As they stood side by side staring at the doorway, a well-dressed turian came through the door. He was walking slowly, but with purpose and pride. His skin had a green haze to it. His talons were curved and well looked after. He was in a very smart outfit in navy blue and grey. His look was one of happiness mixed with confusion.  
"GARRUS! So nice to see you, son!" They bowed to each other, then locked talons in a sort of middle high-five. They stood like that for a while with their eyes closed.  
They seemed to open their eyes and talons as one. "Captain Vakarian, this is Commander Shepard." Garrus introduced her in such a formal way that she was quite taken aback. "Hello sir," she managed taking Garrus's lead. "Oh no need for the sir, Commander. I have heard so much about you. Nice to finally put a face to the name."  
"I'm honored to be here in your beautiful home Mr. Vakarian." She stepped forward to shake his hand. He took it a little unsure. The hand shake was over in seconds and they both stood staring at each other, both unsure how to progress. Garrus came to the rescue "Father, I have something I must discuss with you if you are free." He turned to Shepard, "Commander, if you follow Viper, he will take you to my wing of the house." As she stood a little bewildered, he shouted Viper over. "Viper West Wing! Lead!" Viper turned and marched out the door. Shepard, in shock, followed, her mind racing. The whole formal greeting and Garrus's tone as he dismissed her was totally confusing.   
Viper yapped and she raised her head with shock. She had been drifting further and further behind.  
"Sorry boy, I'm coming," she said, a little unsure. She watched the varren pad along a long corridor and stop at a large decretive door. He looked back and whined at her. She walked to the door and stood there stroking the surface. Was this Oak? She pushed the door and it creaked as it opened. Viper dashed in, tail wagging madly. He ran straight for an old box which looked as if it was made of pine. It was chewed in places, but it took a place of pride next to large burner.  
The room was huge with corridors on all sides. She wandered around the main living room. There were lots of shelves with scrolls, data pads, and, to her surprise, books. She moved closer. All the classics were there. Pride and Prejudice, To Kill a Mockingbird, Of Mice and Men.  
Her eyes were drawn to a book which had been turned over so the spine was facing in rather than out. It looked well worn. She reached out, removed the book, and turned it over to the front cover. "The Joy of Sex." She beamed as she flicked through the pages. As she did, a piece of paper fell out. She caught it before it hit the floor and read the writing on it. There was a list of vids and books on it in Joker's wobbly handwriting. She smiled and replaced the note and book as it was on the shelf. She flicked through the other titles and pulled out a vid of "How to Train Your Varren." She took it over to the large sitting area next to Viper. She made herself comfortable and pressed play on the vid.  
She woke in a huge bed as a gentle light filled the room. As she sat up, she winced a little for the quick movement. She noticed the walls were covered in books. Not scrolls or vids, but books. Earth books. There was a desk in the corner with a vid pad on it and a console. From what she could see between the shelves, the room was a dark purple color like Garrus's eyes she thought.   
GARRUS!! Where was he? For that matter, how did she get into this bed? She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Slower this time as to not cause as much pain. She sat there while she got her bearings. Slowly she rose and walked towards the door.   
The door was ajar. She pushed it out a little hesitantly. There was a sudden scurrying noise and Viper bust down the hall to greet her. Garrus followed closely behind the Varren, a huge smile on his face.  
She rushed to his arms. They embraced for what seemed like hours. "So, did you learn anything?" he asked and gestured to the vid case on the chair where she had fallen asleep. "That would be telling," she teased.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come hopefully. Enjoy .


End file.
